The Rebellion of Luna and the Shaded Four
by Meebee
Summary: As Celestia grows more power-hungry, it is up to Luna and her four shadows to start a rebellion to save Equestria from a tyrant never seen before. Join Ludox, Drit, Loxus and Hecton on an epic journey to save their home together with their new mother and watch them grow into the rebellious heroes their world needs.


Hello, Meebee here! I wanted to clarify that this is a fanfiction that takes place in another universe that is nearly identical to the original from the show, except for the changes I've written and am to write sooner or later. Secondly, I have taken inspiration from the beautiful animation "Children of the night" respectfully. Please, enjoy reading this prologue and leave some feedback for me - I love bettering myself when it comes to my writing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the show, please don't get your flower crowns into a twist. The Shaded Four (that will be introduced more detailed in the coming chapters) are my original creation.

* * *

 _It was with a heavy heart that Luna watched; fearful of her sister's wrath now that she had become all that she despised. Of course, Luna, the watchful eye over her sister, was the only one close enough to see the small changes. Celestia twisted and turned, mostly her back upon the ponies she had once greatly cared about. Luna also noticed her sister's baggy eyes every morning, as if she had had a bad night. But, how could that be? Every dream Luna entered of her sister was the same, terrifying sight; Celestia's deepest and truest desires. She did not want to be the princess of their barren lands anymore, but the tyrant that ruled all pony-kind. Whether it was a curse, a spell or a poison, something in her dearest sister had changed for the worse. For months did Luna try and muster up the courage to rebel, but ultimately decided not to wreak such havoc upon the ponies of Equestria. No; she had a better plan in mind, one that would decide if their home was to be torn or stitched back together again._

 _And so, on a dark and ominous night that she had brought there herself did Luna fly out of their Canterlot Castle, into the soft and slightly moist air. With just the stars to guide her did she reach it; a home so poor, so damaged and broken that it was hard to picture a child living there. The princess of the moon swept down, effortlessly and soundlessly taking the babe from its cradle and back into the light of the night sky. The warm grey babe did not cry, did not cower in the princess' presence. All it did was stare into his saviour's eyes, his own bright blue ones locking with her nightly orbs. She floated the babe onto her back, knowing that this was the first Pegasus of four to turn to her as his new mother. The night was cold, but the soaring pair did not shiver nor tremble on the drafts of air._

 _Her journey continued, the male babe still on her back, to an orphanage far from the usual cities and masses of other ponies. The gate was crooked and it hung loose, barely holding on to the wall it was designed to be attached to. This mattered little to the babe and her, for they were merely there for another Pegasus to add to their ranks. Entering through an open window did she look into all the beds. Her eyes spotted a peculiarly little bed, holding an even littler filly, clamping tightly to a washed out plush of the moon. It was then that Luna's stare softened. She floated the stone coloured female next to her new brother and went without waking the other foals and fillies. Just as she was to jump up and out the window did a soft cry reach her delicately placed ears. Another filly, this one with a coat similar to her own but more faded. The princess' head tipped to one side, then the other, until eventually she floated the child to her, placing a magic kiss upon her forehead. A bad dream was all it had been, but now… she couldn't possibly leave the filly there. Fate interfering with fate again; Luna had to obey. Therefore, the nightly shadow of a woman disappeared with three young babes upon her back, held safely in place by her magic._

 _It was on her way to where she wanted to place her garden that she spotted it; a young, dark green foal resting on the uncomfortable cardboard of an old box. Immediately did she sweep down, checking if he was okay before also placing him onto her back. She had assembled her shadows and they were destined to stop their world from becoming a wasteland trapped into slavery. With them she flew farther, taking them to a far-off place in the mountains where it was neither cold nor warm. Grass grew wildly in the round and flat vale that was sheltered by towering peaks and dangerous steeps, yet ledges stuck out in a way that they could form a staircase. It was perfect, Luna decided, and placed the four stolen children on a piece of land where she had stomped down the wild weeds. Her shadows stared back at her, cocking their heads to see where they had been taken before a yawn escaped the littlest filly with the steal-like coat. It triggered the others into yawning and Luna watched with a motherly expression. She floated them back onto her back and flew to a ledge where she casted a spell upon the wall. An entrance appeared which held moon-like symbols and dots that were to resemble stars. Inside it was dark, but on the walls hung baskets of a flammable material that were set on fire by the new mother. Tiny beds had formed, each one the precise size of the foal or filly that was destined to slumber in them, and Luna placed them all under the covers of their own bed._ _ **"Rest now, my shadows, for we will return shortly…"**_ _Luna whispered sweetly before blowing out the baskets and shutting the door behind her._


End file.
